


Like Me

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, poor Scotty is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam's the only one who can bring Scott back from being a berserker, Scott's dying to know how he did it. He already has an anchor, so what does that make Liam? Or does it just make Scott a traitor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (ghostargents). Takes place after Smoke and Mirrors.

"Scott! Scott! Listen listen listen!" The voice is rushed and rambling. Afraid. Scott pulls his hand back, ready to disembowel the squirming boy. Until- "You’re not a monster! You’re a werewolf. Like me."

Something clicks then, and the boy is no longer just prey, something weak, something that deserves to die. No, this is- this is Liam. The words take root in his mind, and snippets of memories wash over him.

_"It’s okay, you’re gonna be alright. You’re not gonna die."_

_"Liam… we’re brothers now."_

_"I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart, bad things happen."_

_"No! I can do this! Especially if you’re there…"_

_"What’d your dad say?" “He says when kids get angry, they deal with it one of two ways. They either hurt themselves, or they hurt someone else.”_

_"Liam it’s okay."_

_"You’re okay Liam. You’re okay."_

_"They can’t see me like this. Like- like…" “Like a monster? You’re not a monster. You’re a werewolf. Like me.”_

_Like me like me like me._

_**Liam.** _

* * *

 

Scott sits next to Stiles in the back room of Deaton’s office, replaying the events of the other night in his mind. Everything before that was pretty muddled. He’d done things, but he hadn’t done them. He’d attacked his friends, he’d stabbed Kira, he’d grabbed Liam. Kate had had control of his mind, forcing him to give into animalistic instincts, telling him his only purpose was to kill. Somehow Liam had pulled him back from that, and he needs to know how. Explaining it isn’t so easy.

"I don’t get it," he sighs, swinging his legs back and forth from the metal table. "No one else could do it, but Liam could."

“It’s an interesting question,” Deaton muses, looking in the ear of the cat he’s examining. Scott has to remind himself he probably shouldn’t be jealous of it, but really. He’s trying to have a serious conversation, and a mewing kitten is kind of taking a certain level depth from it. Besides, Deaton’s answers are usually cryptic enough, even when he’s not distracted.

“Well do you know how he did it?”

“Have you tried asking him?”

“He’s only been a werewolf for a month. I don’t think he’s gonna know much about breaking a werejaguar’s spell over a true-alpha-turned-berserker.”

“Have you tried asking yourself?”

“Asking himself?” Stiles demands, slightly less fond of Deaton’s vagueness. “How the hell is he supposed to ask himself?”

“Why do you think it happened?” Deaton clarifies, answering Stiles without sparing him a glance.

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Scott says, sounding uncomfortable.

“But have you tried asking?”

“You’re- you’re… He’s doing this on purpose, right Scott? There’s no way anyone can be that incredibly and _annoyingly_ abstruse without realizing it, can they?”

Scott smacks his arm, because insulting the magical, all-knowing-none-telling emissary- or vet, as he prefers to be called- doesn’t seem like the best idea. Deaton just smiles in that way of his, like Stiles’ indignance amuses him, and he can’t believe he’s the only one in the room who understands his own strange point. Stiles really doesn’t get why Scott likes this guy so much.

“You are- you are doing it on purpose, aren’t you?” Scott asks weakly. 

Deaton makes a hum of approval as he puts the cat back in it’s carrier- Stiles doubts the thing actually had anything wrong with it in the first place- and then turns to look at Scott. “I think you know the answer.”

Scott knows he doesn’t just mean to the whole on-purpose thing, more like the answer about what had gone on with Liam. Scott thinks he knows the answer to that too, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. That can’t be right.

“I have no idea, Deaton,” he sighs, and even if the other two aren’t werewolves he knows the lie had been easily detectable by his voice. 

Deaton smiles again, knowingly, and says, “Why don’t you give me a call when you figure it out.”

“Will do,” Stiles says, standing and pulling Scott along with him. “Guy can’t give a straight answer to save his life,” he grumbles on the way out the door.

Scott thinks he gave a pretty clear answer.

* * *

 

“You think Liam’s… what?” Stiles asks, from where he’s hanging upside down off Scott’s bed. It’s a little hard to take him seriously.

“My anchor,” Scott says slowly, as though he’s unsure. Which he is. Very, very unsure.

“Allison’s your anchor,” Stiles says delicately. “Right?”

“She was. I mean, she is. I mean- I don’t know,” he sighs.

“Can you have two anchors?”

“I don’t think so. At least I’ve never heard of it. I know your anchor can change though.” Softly, in a voice that causes Stiles physical pain to hear him use, he asks, “Do you think I’m betraying her? If my anchor changes?”

Stiles rolls over onto his stomach to face him properly. “God, Scott. No. No, you’re not betraying her, okay? You loved her, she loved you; in fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen two people more adorably, disgustingly in love.” He’s speaking carefully, but he’d been working on not making Allison’s name a taboo around Scott. It only made things worse. He takes Scott’s small smile as a sign that it’s okay to keep talking. “I knew Allison, and you know one thing I can tell you? She wouldn’t want her de-” his voice catches on the word. “She wouldn’t want what happened to stop you from living your life too. She loved you, and she wanted what was best for you. Eventually, that means moving on.”

Scott looks like he’s about to protest, but Stiles mows over it. “I don’t mean forgetting about her. I know you loved her, and you still love her, and you probably always will. But don’t you think it’s okay to move on a little? Maybe find a new anchor, an anchor who’s here. Maybe even a new relationship?”

The last part is even more tentative than the rest.

“Him being my anchor doesn’t mean we have to be in a relationship,” Scott argues. “Isaac’s anchor is his father, and Derek’s is anger.”

“I dunno, Derek and his anger seem pretty close…” Stiles grins. He can see Scott try to hold back a laugh, and he’s glad for it. “But really, Scotty. Are you sure it’s nothing more with Liam? It doesn’t have to be, but…”

“I don’t know,” Scott groans, burying his face in his hands. “I think- I think maybe I want it to be. But he’s only fifteen. That’s so young.”

“Allison was a year older than you,” Stiles points out. “And besides, I don’t know if any of us can be regarded as young anymore, after what we’ve been through. Plus dog years, am I right? You’re like a zillion by now. It’s all good.” Scott really does laugh that time, and it figures that a dog joke is the first thing to get him to laugh in days.

“I gotta get going. Dad’s enforcing a strict nine o’clock curfew since then whole sneaking off to Mexico twice thing, so uh, I’ll see you later. And I mean it, it’s really not that bad an age difference. See where it goes.” He claps a hand on Scott’s shoulder, getting an appreciative smile in response, and heads from the room. Barely a second after turning into the hallway, he smacks into a solid wall of werewolf. A hand is immediately clapped over his mouth, and Scott must be seriously off in dreamland over everything if he doesn’t hear the muffled “hmmmpphhh!” noise Stiles makes.

“Shhhh,” Liam hisses. “Shhhh.” He grabs Stiles’ arm and quickly leads him down the stairs and out the front door, stopping when they’re far enough from Scott’s earshot.

“Dude! So not cool. Eavesdropping? Smothering? Very bad werewolf behavior.”

“How many dog jokes is that tonight?”

“Mmmm, well that depends. How long were you standing there?”

Liam’s face reddens. “I wasn’t, like, spying on you guys or anything. I just wanted to talk to Scott, he’s been acting weird lately, but then you were there and I heard you say my name and I- I don’t know, I couldn’t help it.”

“And you heard… what, exactly?”

“Um, some stuff about Allison.” He swallows thickly. “And the stuff after that.”

“Well Scott’s still pretty torn up about it, so we’ll see when he’s ready for a relationship. But an anchor, that you can do. Let him tell you in his own time though.”

“Right.”

“And since I’ve got you here, and it’s already horribly awkward, let’s kill two birds with one stone. I’ll be brief: you hurt him, I kick your ass. Werewolf or not. Got it?”

“Yes,” Liam says, nodding vehemently, and Stiles thinks maybe he’s resisting the urge to add a ‘sir’ at the end. It pleases him.

“Good,” Stiles goes back to his smiling self, ruffling a hand in Liam’s hair. “G’night then.”

“Night."

 _His anchor_ , Liam thinks. It's funny that Scott's his too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop me a prompt or just say hi on tumblr! Kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
